


Control

by zvmoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvmoon/pseuds/zvmoon
Summary: Tzuyu helps Sana’s band out. But can Sana help Tzuyu before she loses herself? Another cliche vampire/demon fic based on everyone’s favorite song, I can’t stop me! :D
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. One

_‘The first time the devil looked into my eyes, I knew that he was out to get me…’ [music]_

Mina threw a sock at her head. “Come on”

Tzuyu, legs crossed, leaning against the wall on her bed with eyes that never left the book in her hand. “Where are you going?” 

“There's a welcoming party for the freshmen at the auditorium. Let’s go” Mina said as she was putting on her shoes. 

Tzuyu flipped the next page. “Not interested” 

Mina stood up and sighed. “Are you really going to stay in this room with that book all night?” 

Tzuyu nodded, still fixated on the book before her. 

“Hmm are you sure? What if something bad happens to me?” 

“You’ll be fine” She monotonously said. 

“Alright, suit yourself” Mina sneered as she walked out of the dorm. _I’ll give her 2 minutes tops_

Though Tzuyu did say that Mina would be fine, she couldn't help but think what if something bad were to happen for real? But Mina has always been pretty good at fending for herself.. But what if she encounters someone stronger than herself? Or worse.. What if their father had finally found them? No, no.. Tzuyu tried to rid these thoughts from her mind. But she couldn't, this would always happen. 

Mina knew this as well, she knew Tzuyu didn’t like being apart from each other for too long, she’d always need to have her in a certain range where she could smell and sense her. She always felt a bit of guilt for making Tzuyu worry like that, but it was the only way to get her out and to have her socialize a bit. It had been years since they ran away from home, from their father, but at the back of both of their minds they still lived in fear that one day they’d be dragged back home; back to _hell_. It was Tzuyu who suffered the most, since she was the main reason they fled, it was really hard sometimes for the girl to have a normal day. Even though she was anything but normal. The first few years they left were the hardest, Tzuyu wouldn’t leave her room at all out of fear. Mina would try her best to get her to come out and eventually, the younger girl no longer feared the outside as much. Occasionally, they had encountered a few of their father’s minions but Mina was always the one to finish them off. As long as they were together Tzuyu was okay. 

It took two minutes like Mina predicted before she could hear the latter’s footsteps behind her. She smiled, contently knowing that her sister was following behind. They had recently arrived in this new place, so Mina decided they’d make the most of it. She had them both enrolled at this university and this city would be their home for the next fifteen years or so. So here they wore, both girls heading to the auditorium for their freshmen welcoming party.

_‘I can’t ever stay in one place, but in the city of nightmares we both embrace..’ [music]_

When the president of the student council, Kim Jisoo herself asked for Jihyo and her band to perform at the welcoming party, well how could she ever say no? Being the leader of the local band, 2wice, she immediately agreed; they were always up for any gig. So now here they were, performing in front of a relatively large crowd of students who seemed to be enjoying themselves as honestly that’s anything Jihyo could ever hope for; that people would enjoy their music. 

Sana also loved playing in front of people. Even some of their pub performances gave her that rush. She absolutely loved being on stage with her four other best friends, playing their hearts out. They all took part in the writing and composing of their songs, however, it was mostly her and Jihyo who’d have long nights of songwriting. So it was a dream to play the songs they wrote on stage and to see people enjoying it and moving along with the music was incredible. 

_‘All the pretty sad [girls] want to fall in love with me..’ [music]_

There were a lot of pretty girls in the crowd, and pretty girls loved Sana. Their band wasn’t huge but they garnered some fans and well, Sana had a lot of pretty fans and admirers. Her bandmates were all pretty popular with women and even men and they all loved the attention. Who wouldn't? 

Serving back-up vocals for Jihyo, Sana’s eye’s scanned the crowd until her gaze noticed a tall girl way at the back. She couldn’t see her that well because she had her hoodie on but from what she could tell the girl was pretty. The girl stood far away with her arms crossed, looking seemingly bored while everyone else was feeling the music and slightly swaying their bodies. As if she could feel Sana watching her, the mystery girl managed to make eye contact with her. She could feel the girl looking into her soul before she looked away. As if she was in a trance, Sana managed to tear her eyes away from the girl. But when she looked back at the same spot, the girl was gone. She shrugged it off and continued playing on. 

_‘I’m in love with the universe’ [music]_

Mina seemed to be enjoying the music, which made Tzuyu glad. Nothing made her feel better than seeing her sister happy and content. After all the things they went through, Mina deserved to be happy. They cared a lot for each other. Crowds like these were never her favorite, if she’s honestly speaking, she’d rather stay far away from people as possible but she knows that if she does do that, her father will more than likely just find her. She had thought about ending herself but Mina would never allow that to happen and she would never want to hurt her sister like that either. But, she was struggling so much everyday, inside. 

_‘I don’t belong to anyone else..’ [music]_

As Jihyo finished her last note in the song, the crowd cheered. The wondrous sounds of people’s enjoyment was like music to her ears. No greater sound than people praising you. 

“Can we give it up once more 2wice!” Jisoo said and the crowd cheered even louder. All five girls bowed and Jihyo yelled “Thank you!” into the mic before walking down. There they were all crowded around with people wanting to take pictures and to talk with the girls. That was another highlight they all loved. 

They all stuck around for a while before heading to Jennie’s house for a party. Mina also heard about this party, and practically forced Tzuyu to go. Now here they were, at some random girl’s house with a mansion filled with drunk young adults. Tzuyu hated this but she’d put up with it for Mina. 

“I don’t like this..” Tzuyu mumbled. Mina ignored her and pulled her inside. As they entered inside they were both offered drinks which both of them declined. Seeing a group nearby yelling and laughing, Mina headed to where they were. They were playing beer pong. After a few rounds, one of them asked Mina if she wanted to play and she agreed. They all played for a while and Mina was really good at it. 

Seeing Mina having fun playing some random game, Tzuyu heads out back to see if there’s less of a crowd than the one in here. Much to her dismay, the yard was also filled with loads of drunk people. The yard was pretty big and the pool was nice, Tzuyu made a mental note to tell Mina that their next house should be one like this. She scanned the group of people and began making her way towards the gate. On her way, she noticed a girl falling backwards, she was going to fall into the pool. It all happened so fast but to Tzuyu, it was in slow motion. 

Sana had been busy talking with a few of her other friends when this guy bumped into her causing her to stumble backwards, she felt herself falling until she felt cold arms holding her up instead. “Careful” was all she heard before the girl walked away. She smelt like raspberries. 

“Do you know who that was just now?” 

Her friends all shook their head and continued talking to one another. Sana wandered off to follow the girl who had saved her just now. 

After the game had settled down, with Mina winning them all, the same person who asked Mina to play began talking to her. 

“So you’re a freshman right?”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“This is my second semester but my friend, Chaeyoung here, is a freshman too and my name is Jihyo” Jihyo pointed to Chaeyoung and herself with her drink in her hand, she was a little tipsy already. 

“Mina” she smiled. 

“I guess we’re freshman buddies right?” Chaeyoung joked. 

Mina chuckled. “I guess so.. Hey by the way, I loved your performance” 

“Oh yeah? You should check us out next week at the battle of the bands. You should come” Jihyo suggested. 

“Oh yeah definitely! If you loved our performance tonight, you’ll love it even more when you see how good we are at competitions” Chaeyoung beamed. 

“Sounds like fun” Mina commented. Attending the competition could be a nice outing for Tzuyu, and seems like something she may enjoy. The trio continued talking about random topics for a while before Chaeyoung asked Mina, “Hey, do you want a drink? I can get you one if you’d like” 

“No I’m good, I don’t really drink” 

Chaeyoung nodded. “That’s cool. Jihyo, do you want anything?” 

“Yeah, another beer” 

Chaeyoung nodded and gave her a thumbs up before leaving. 

Tzuyu sauntered into the garden, in hopes of finding some peace and quiet. What she got instead was a beautiful array of flowers; she walked around admiring all the pretty flowers. She’d always loved the smell of them and although it was dark out, the twinkling lights in the garden made the flowers glisten. She squatted down, softly touching the marigold beneath her. She could sense someone had also entered the garden area, but paid it no mind. _Human.._

“Hey, you” Sana noticed it’s the same mysterious girl she saw back at school. 

Tzuyu looks back to see the same girl who almost fell into the pool. Then turns back again, to continue touching the flower. Sana walked closer to the girl who was seemingly ignoring her. “I want to thank you for saving me or more like my phone..” she giggled. “It was in my pocket”

Tzuyu simply nodded. As tipsy as Sana was she tried her best to not fall down as she squatted next to the girl. “Do you know that the marigold flower is believed to guide the spirits by using their vibrant colors and pungents smells?”

Tzuyu turned to look at the girl, seeing her up close and nearly inches apart, she thought the girl was pretty. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, or maybe it was the reflection from the lights. She nodded and looked back at the flower. “In the middle ages, they were used as love charms”

Sana thought that the mystery girl’s voice was deep yet sweet and she’s even more beautiful up close; like drop dead gorgeously stunning. Her breath nearly hitched when the girl looked at her. Tzuyu stood up after she’d caught Sana staring at her. She was about to leave before Sana said “Wait!” she quickly stood up which made her wobble and here she was, feeling herself falling for the second time tonight. That is, until Tzuyu once again caught her. She felt her cold hands once again on her skin. The night was cool outside but she wondered why the girl’s hand was colder than normal. “S-thanks” Sana sheepishly smiled. 

Tzuyu furrowed her brows and mumbled, “Clumsy” before walking away again. Sana tried to call out and run after her but once the girl left through the gate, she was nowhere in sight. _Wow she walks fast.._ Sana spent about 20 minutes looking for her but then gave up when Jeongyeon called her over to play some game. 

-

After the weekend was over, Monday came around which was the first day of the new semester. Walking into her first class of the day, Sana noticed that the mystery girl from the party was also in this class. She was sitting in the far left corner of the room just staring out the window. Sana thought this was her chance to properly talk to the girl, but before she could move, she noticed another girl sitting beside her talking to her. That girl was also incredibly beautiful and there was something about her that made Sana not want to look away, until someone told her to move out of the way because she was blocking the door. There was just something about them.. She decided then to sit elsewhere. She’d find some other time to talk to the mystery girl. 

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was rubbing Chaeyoung’s shoulders in an attempt to hype her up. Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Momo were currently on their way for softball tryouts. Chaeyoung had promised to attend the tryouts after Jeongyeon literally begged her to. They were both on the same softball team in middle school and high school and although Chaeyoung had grown out of that phase, Jeongyeon had not. She took softball just as seriously as she did with her music; they were the two most important things in her life. 

“So remember, don’t let the coach intimidate you, You go out there and do your best!” 

“I got this Jeong, I was the mvp for two years in a row, remember?” Chaeyoung boasted. 

“Alright don’t get too cocky” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Show me how you’re going to swing?” 

“Do you really have to do this now?” Momo asked. 

“Yes this is important. Now come on show me” 

Chaeyoung readied her stance and swung. 

“No, no, no you need to do it much harder, come on and pull your legs a little further apart” Jeongyeon instructed. 

Chaeyoung sighed and did as told. When she went to swing, the force of her own strength caused her to stumble forward. Jeongyeon seeing her falling tried to grab her but her shoes were untied and so she pushed Chaeyoung backwards and fell on top of her. Momo stood there and watched it all happen. _Idiots.._

“Ow ow ow! Jeong get off of me” Chaeyoung tried to push the older girl off her. Seeing the younger girl struggling, Momo helped Jeongyeon off of her. “Fuck it hurts” Chaeyoung winced as she held her wrist. 

“Chaeng, are you okay?” 

“It hurts when I try to move it ahh” 

“No, no, no, no. This isn't good” Jeongyeon was freaking out. After they helped her up they took her to the nurse’s office which after a few minutes Chaeyoung returned with her wrist in a bandage. 

“This is horrible” Jeonyeon worriedly said. 

“I know right now, she can’t go for the tryouts” Momo said. 

“Yes _and_ Jihyo’s going to kill me. Who’s going to play the guitar in the competition?” Momo’s eyes widened at the sudden realization as Chaeyoung sheepishly grinned. 

“Oh Jeong, you are so fucked” Momo shook her head as she patted her back. 

“Guys, I have bad news..” Jeongyeon sheepishly walked up to the table. It was lunch time now and Sana and Jihyo had been chatting away when a nervous looking JeongMoChaeng walked up to the table. 

“What is it?” Jihyo squinted in suspicion. 

“Before she tells you, I just want you both to know I had nothing to do with this. This is all on them. I was an innocent bystander” Momo lifted her hands up in defense. 

“How could you..” Jeongyeon was offended. 

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “Get on with it” 

Chaeyoung then hesitantly revealed her bandaged wrist. 

“Chaeyoung what happened?” Sana slowly got up. 

“We were just goofing around and this happened. Don’t worry it's only a sprain”

“The competition is in a few days! This cannot be happening oh my god..” Jihyo yelled. Neighbouring tables turned to watch the commotion before, Sana tried calming her down. 

“I know! We’re sorry” Jeongyeon pleaded.

“Save it” Jihyo wanted to think of a way of how to hurt both Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung and even Momo for being a bystander but she had more important things to worry about. 

“What are we going to do now?”

“I guess we need to find a sub, fast”

“But how?” They didn't know that many other musicians. Sana then felt her phone vibrate, signaling that it was time for her next class. She groaned. “I need to go, but you guys all think about what we’re going to do” 

Sana dejectedly dragged her feet along the floor. They had to find someone fast, to fill in for Chaeyoung but she didn’t know anyone who’d be able to learn a song that fast. She decided to take a detour, not really wanting to go to class right away, she was too upset. That is until she heard a beautiful melody; it was the sound of flamenco guitar. She followed the sound, determined to find out just who was playing such a lovely song, it led her towards the music room. She peeped through the window and saw a familiar set of locks. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to interrupt the girl. But Tzuyu could sense her coming nearer a while ago. She turned around when she felt Sana walk in. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to play” Sana said excitedly. 

Tzuyu eyed her and then looked away, “How would you know? You don’t know me” 

Sana awkwardly chuckled. “R-right well, where did you learn to play like that?”

It took a few seconds before Tzuyu finally replied,“I lived in Spain for a few years..” 

“Wow really?” Sana cautiously began walking closer to her, that's when she noticed that the girl was playing the flamenco music on a classical guitar which was much harder to do. Mystery girl just got even more interesting to Sana. 

Tzuyu simply nodded. 

“What’s your name?” She waited for a reply but Tzuyu was busy tuning the guitar. After a minute of no response she cleared her throat. “My name is Minatozaki Sana” 

Tzuyu looked at her and saw the brunette smiling. _Minatozaki.._

Tzuyu had an unreadable look and Sana was beginning to get nervous. It didn’t last too long before she said, “Chou Tzuyu” 

_Chou Tzuyu.. Tzuyu.. What a cute name._ “Well Tzuyu, I think your guitar skills are amazing. How long did it take you to learn that song?”

Tzuyu shrugged. “I can play anything by ear”

“What?!” Sana was stunned. An idea popped into her mind, she quickly grabbed the nearest guitar. “Okay can you play this?” She began playing one of their other songs. Tzuyu glanced at her hands and then began playing the same song Sana had been playing. 

“Oh my god” Sana squealed. “You have to join our band! I mean-as a fill in of course! See my friend Chaeyoung..” Sana went on to explain to the girl what happened and why they needed her to take her place. Tzuyu just stared at her, only half listening. “..and that’s why we really need you” 

”Not interested”

“Tzuyu please, the competition is only days away and we really want to win. Please” 

Tzuyu shook her head. Sana was tempted to get on her knees and plead with her life but that would be as a last resort. 

“Why not? I’ll do anything!” Sana pouted and clasped her hand together. 

“I don’t want you to do anything” 

Sana took a deep breath. “Okay..” her voice cracked. “Its-It’s fine, I guess we’ll just have to do without” Tzuyu could see the tears welling up in Sana’s eyes. Although she was literally dead inside, she hated seeing people cry. After trying so hard not to cave, Sana’s sobs grew louder and she finally caved in. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.. Just please don’t cry” Tzuyu was uncomfortable. Sana quickly wiped her tears away and beamed. “Really? That’s great! I’ll tell the others” she quickly pulled out her phone to send a message to her friends, leaving an addled Tzuyu staring at her.

On her way to class she spots Jihyo who was waving at her. “Mina! Hey”

“Oh Jihyo, hello” 

“Are you on your way to class?” 

“No, I’m actually on my way to meet someone right now. What about you?” Tzuyu had texted her about her whereabouts. 

“Oh same” After putting both Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung in headlocks with Momo trying her hardest trying to pry Jihyo off both of them, she finally calmed down and went to her next class. It was when she got out, she’d noticed that Sana had called an emergency meeting in the music room. 

“So what class did you have just now?” Jihyo asked, trying to make small talk. 

“Oh just a literature class” 

“Oh you’re a literature major?” 

Mina nodded. “What about you?”

“Architecture” 

Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Jihyo chuckled at her reaction. “Yeah, I wasn’t really interested in anything else..” 

“No, no. I think its cool” Mina insisted. Jihyo then began telling her about instructional designs and Mina listened attentively as they both walked into the same direction. Both of them found it strange but they were so invested in their conversation that they didn’t realize that another three people were also heading in the same direction. 

“Oh hey Mina!” Chaeyoung greeted with a wave. Mina noticed the bandage on her wrist and asked her what had happened to which Jihyo sent the trio death glares. Chaeyoung replied that it was still a sensitive topic to talk about. “Anyways, Mina what are you doing here?” 

“Oh I’m meeting someone here” 

“Oh who?”

“My-” the door suddenly opened revealing a happy bubbly girl. Sana immediately recognizes Mina as the pretty girl who sat next to Tzuyu in class. 

“Sana what is it?” Momo asked. They could see someone sitting behind her, but couldn’t see her face clearly. But Mina recognizes that feeling and scent anywhere…

“Guys! I’ve found our new substitute!” 

“Uh who?” Chaeyoung asked, a bit irked at the way Sana had found a replacement so fast. 

“Ta-da!” Sana moved to present to them an apathetic looking Tzuyu who was playing with the straps on Sana’s bag. 

“Tzuyu?” Mina grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how this'll go since the main focus is the other fic.. Fun fact: The original name was actually i can't stop me but i thought it was kinda corny so now it's this.. Anyways thanks for reading. Xx
> 
> Can we also talk about dubchaeng's melody project tho? Im excited.
> 
> *Also the song they were playing was Universe by Ambar Lucid


	2. Two

“Oh you know each other?” Jihyo asked curiously. As a matter of fact she did remember seeing some girl next to Mina at the party. She looked a lot like the girl who she was with. 

“Hey, I’ve seen you before, weren’t you at the party last weekend?” Chaeyoung chimed in. Tzuyu looked up at all of them before getting up and going towards the grand piano. 

_Rude.._

Mina awkwardly chuckled. “Never mind her. I guess I need to still teach my baby sister some manners” Sana felt a bit of relief knowing they were only sisters. She’s not sure why that is. 

Tzuyu looked back at her and frowned when Mina gave her a look. She sighed and walked back and stood next to her sister. “Hello” Tzuyu said and went back towards the piano. She kept repeatedly hitting the La key over and over again. They all watched her in confusion and Mina just shook her head. 

“Anyways, like I said she’s going to fill in for Chaeyoung” Sana said. 

“Hmm” Chaeyoung squinted. “But how do we know if she’s any good?” 

“Oh she’s amazing” Sana beamed. “Tzuyu, show them!” 

Tzuyu looked back at Sana, then her eyes shifted to Mina’s eyes that were slightly threatening her to be nice. Tzuyu sighed. She picked up the guitar and started playing the tune that Sana was playing before. The other girl’s jaws dropped. How could this random stranger learn one of their songs so fast?

“H-How?” Jeongyeon asked in astonishment. 

“She has a perfect pitch” Mina boasted. 

“No way” Momo pushed them out of the way to get to Tzuyu. “What other instruments can you play?” 

“I can play any instrument” Tzuyu replied and Momo’s eyes lit up. 

“Really? Can you play the drums too?” she asked excitedly. Tzuyu nodded and Momo asked her to show her to which Tzuyu went towards the drums and started playing a random beat. Momo was amazed and kept giving her random songs to play beat to. The other girls watched them, with Mina having a proud smile on her face. “Isn’t she great?” 

“She’s amazing!” Sana cheerily agreed. While Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and mumbled, “She’s not that great”

“Aw c’mon Chaeng, you know no one could ever replace you” Jeongyeon cooed as she pinched her cheeks. Chaeyoung swatted her hands away. 

“That was fast but we may have a chance to win this thing now” 

“Yeah we’ve got this in the bag” They were all pretty excited now that they’ve found a sub for Chaeyoung. There’s no way they could lose now. 

“We’re in the semi final already but the grand prize is 5000” Jihyo explained to Mina. 

“Yeah, so it’s only four songs she needs to learn” 

“But who’s going to teach her?” Chaeyoung asked. She’d be the one to do it but she had an injured hand so she couldn’t. 

“Well, I can do it since I’m the one that found her” Sana volunteered. “I really don’t mind and it’ll be easier since I play the bass” 

Jihyo nodded. “Well great then it’s all settled. Sana and Tzuyu will practice the songs everyday and on the last day before the competition we’ll do a group practice. How does that sound?” 

They all agreed. They would all practice individually and come together before the show for one final practice. Tzuyu and Momo were still at it on the drums until Jeongyeon went towards them and asked her to play some songs on the piano. The two older girls fought over what Tzuyu would play. Jihyo watched them bickering and shook her head. Chaeyoung squinted her eyes at the tall girl who’d take her place. Mina had been looking at her sister proudly. Sana was watching Tzuyu adoringly and Tzuyu was looking at the stain on the ground. What a day. 

-

“Hey Tzu” Mina said as she entered their dorm, taking off her shoes. Tzuyu was laying in bed, with a book above her head, reading. She was using her mind to keep the book up and turning its pages. Mina went to put her bag on her desk. “Ah don’t put your bag there, I accidentally spilled some glue” 

“Doing what? And why didn’t you clean it?” 

Tzuyu shrugged and went back to reading her book. Tzuyu could be so annoying for no reason sometimes. Mina grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning the desk. “You know I’m proud of you..”

“Why’s that?” 

“You managed to only be slightly less annoying today” Mina teased. 

“Oh yeah? Well the day isn't over yet. You never know what i could do” 

Mina rolled her eyes. “No but really. You managed to actually be nice today”

“What do you mean? I’m always the sweetest” Tzuyu brought the book back down and held it in her hands. 

“Yeah right, but still. I’m proud” 

“Yeah, yeah” Tzuyu brushed her off. Mina huffed but decided to tease her a bit. “And what about that Sana girl?” Mina smirked with her eyebrows raised. 

“What about her?” 

“She seems fond of you” 

Tzuyu furrowed her brows. “Of course she is. Look at me” Although only joking, she was well aware of how humans thought she was insanely attractive, she had learned so years ago. So Sana being attracted to her was of no surprise. 

Mina rolled her eyes. “And I think you’re fond of her too, you even went out of your way to help her and her bandmates out”

Tzuyu shook her head “No, she started crying and it was awkward. It’s not a big deal” 

“Okay if you say so” Mina chuckled and walked into the bathroom to throw away the paper towel and wash her hands. In all of their years living amongst the humans, Tzuyu never really went out of her way to do anything for them. Only really caring if there were any vampires or demons involved, but other than that she didn’t care for them much. The last time she did, she got hurt so she swore to herself to never let something like that happen again, only really using the humans to ease her sexual desires. Mina on the other hand, cared about the humans a lot more than her sister did, even having a few relationships but none ever too serious. Seeing her sister help this group of humans out of her own free will meant a lot to her and she was proud. 

She dried her hand and walked out to find Tzuyu staring at the ceiling. “Hey, Tzu what’re you looking at?” She walked closer and noticed the latter’s eyes were pitch black and her jaw was clenched. She was gripping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles had turned white. _Not again.._

It happened so fast, Mina barely had time to move away before Tzuyu grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. The veins in her arms were getting darker and more prominent, all the way up to her face. She could see her sister struggling to fight it. 

“C-cmon Tzu-tzuyu, f-fight it” Mina struggled to say. Tzuyu’s grip on her neck was so strong, she was struggling from her grasp to get free. Mina managed to use all her force into kicking her sister off, slamming Tzuyu into the next wall, leaving a large crack. Tzuyu fell on the bed, which snapped her out of her daze. Mina was extremely worried, not only had Tzuyu’s attacks become more frequent, she was also getting stronger as the days went by. This was the third time in the past few days that she had an episode. 

Tzuyu groaned and sat up, she slowly opened her eyes holding her throbbing head. The first thing she saw was the cracked wall. “Did I do that?” She looked at Mina worriedly. Mina’s silence and look told her all that she needed to know. 

“Fuck.. it’s getting worse” She held her head. “D-did I hurt you?” 

Mina walked closer and shook her head. “No.. I’m fine” There had been times during Tzuyu’s episodes where she’d lose it and try to kill her sister or anything else that's around. However, Mina would try and help her whenever that happens so that she doesn’t harm anyone. She’d always ask after every attack if she hurt the latter and Mina always responded with no, because it was true. Tzuyu never did anything she couldn’t handle but now she was becoming more worried because they both knew that Tzuyu’s birthday was coming up and it’d be harder to control. 

Tzuyu brought her knees to her chest and put her head down. She didn’t entirely believe Mina but she knew how strong her sister was. She fears the day she might actually do hurt her. Mina saw how glum she looked and decided to try and get her mind off things. She figured they could go out and find something to eat. 

“Come on. Let’s go out and get some food” Mina said, putting her shoes on again. 

“I don't want to” Tzuyu muttered. 

“It’ll do you some good come on”

“I’m not in the mood”

“Aren’t you hungry? I’m not bringing any food back for you now come on” Mina said as she kicked Tzuyu’s shoes near the bed. 

“I’m not hungry” 

Mina’s patience was running thin and she grabbed Tzuyu by the collar and dragged her outside. Tzuyu didn’t really do anything to not get dragged but she still didn’t like being dragged around. She removed Mina's hand from her collar and stood up. “Ugh” She huffed. 

Mina smiled. “Let’s go” 

They walked down the stairs and to the outside, only walking a bit nearer to the dark areas. It was night out so the chances of anyone seeing them were thin. “I’ll race you” Mina said before she flew off at the speed of light. Tzuyu groaned but flew off just as well. They both knew Tzuyu was faster and even though Mina got a head start, the younger girl still won. “With ease” Tzuyu smirked as she stood there with her arms crossed. 

“Yeah, yeah. See if you can find anything” They were in the forest, where they’d hunt for their food. Luckily, their school wasn’t too far from the forest. Mina had specifically chosen this school because it is the closest one to the forest and mountains. 

Tzuyu took a deep breath and used her clairvoyance to see if there were any animals around. They were a few, but she chose to go with the deer that had been nearby. “Deer” She said before taking off into the direction of the animal with Mina following behind. They were quiet so the deer wouldn’t hear them. It had been sleeping near a tall bush. There were few other deers nearby but they’d only need one to suffice. In a quick motion, Mina jumped down and grabbed the deer who tried to escape, and broke its neck. The deer scattered about. Tzuyu walked up to her and watched the other go. Mina took a bite first, sucking the deer’s blood with her fangs. When she was finished she gave the deer to her sister. 

Tzuyu dolefully looked at the deer and whispered an ‘I’m sorry’ before taking a bite. She always felt a bit guilty when drinking an animal’s blood. Mina would usually hunt them and kill them and then she would share it with her sister. This blood from this deer would last them for about five days. 

“Hm.. that one was a bit bitter but not too bad” Mina said as she wiped the excess blood from her mouth. Tzuyu nodded and disregarded the carcass by putting leaves on top of it. “Hopefully, all the animals around here taste better” 

“Alright, let’s go-” 

Then, they felt _it_..

Both girls frantically looked around, they knew it was coming towards them at an insanely fast speed but they didn’t know in which direction. They could sense that whatever was coming was strong and Mina hated dealing with the strong ones. In the blink of an eye, an unknown figure came barreling towards them, knocking Mina far away. It was a demon. The demon snarled at Tzuyu and ran towards her direction, she jumped out of the way before it could get near. She used her speed to kick the demon’s back and it fell to the ground tumbling down near a creek. Tzuyu could’ve killed it when it was down on the ground, but killing them wasn’t her job, it was Mina’s. She tried to sense if Mina was coming back, but the demon quickly got up and ripped a nearby tree and threw it in her direction, which she was also quick to dodge. 

Tzuyu jumped and tried to kick the demon again, but this time it was too fast and it grabbed her by the leg and spun her around, once it let go she was flung into a nearby tree. She barely had time to get up when it came and pinned her down, slamming her once again to the same tree. It held her by the neck, similarly to the way she had pinned Mina to the wall earlier that day in their dorm. It lifted its arm up aiming for her head but Tzuyu somehow managed to pull a little to the side so its claw dug deep in her shoulder, she could hear her acromion breaking. She screamed.

The demon lifted its arm again but before it had a chance to do anything Mina came flying from behind and punched a hole right in its chest taking its heart out. The demon loosened its grip on Tzuyu. Mina kicked it’s head off as the finishing blow, for not only disturbing their dinner but hurting her sister. The demon’s body fell to the ground and turned to nothing but ashes that flew away with the wind. 

Tzuyu fell to the ground and held her shoulder in pain. Mina quickly ran over to her. “It almost ripped your arm off” 

“Why isn’t it healing fast enough?” Tzuyu winced. Usually their wounds would start healing the moment it happens but this time it was taking too slow for Tzuyu’s liking. Mina helped her up and looked at the wound, they’d have to wait out here for a bit before going back to the dorm. They didn’t want anyone to see them bloodied up with Tzuyu’s arm nearly gone and ask them what happened. After a long 10 minutes her shoulder felt better as the wound managed to heal but there was still some sort of a scratch on her shoulder, a very big and deep one. 

“Alright, since it’s gone down we should probably go back” 

“It’s not healed fully yet” Tzuyu argued. 

“Never mind that, we need to go back, it will heal on its way” Mina flew back, leaving Tzuyu alone. 

Tzuyu slowly got up and grumbled to herself before following her sister. When they arrived back at the dorm, it was still there. They had sneaked their way back in to avoid anyone from seeing how they looked. 

“It’s still not healed” 

“Maybe it will heal in the morning” Mina tried to calm her down. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower and changed her clothes. Then, she forced Tzuyu to do the same. After they were both clean, Tzuyu grabbed their clothes and used her fire power to incinerate the clothes and dump the ashes in the toilet, then flushed it away. Mina told her to get some sleep and to not think about it too much. Though they didn’t need to really sleep, they still tried to do so anyway. Mina quite enjoyed doing human things, so she had insisted they both tried sleeping, a few years ago. Tzuyu hopes it will all be healed in the morning. 

Morning came around and the first thing Tzuyu did as she saw the sun shining through the window was look to see if her wound had healed. It had only healed slightly. She groaned. “It’s not healed fully” 

Mina sat up on her bed to look at it. They both didn’t understand why it was taking so long to heal, Tzuyu’s had worse injuries than that, that have healed faster. 

“It’ll go down. Now get ready for class” 

Tzuyu sighed, trying not to overthink too much. They both got dressed and went to their first class, with Tzuyu hoping it’ll go down by the end of the day. 

-

Mina was on her way to class when she heard someone yell out her name. She looked and saw that it was Sana who was waving at her. 

“Oh Mina!” Sana rushed over towards her. 

“Hi Sana” 

“Can you tell your sister to come around 2? If she’s free of course..My last class was cancelled and I wanted to get as much practice time as possible” Sana said, panting a little. Sana has been searching for the tall girl but didn’t seem to find her. They only took one class together and that class was only available on Mondays and Wednesdays. 

“Sure.. but do you want to tell her yourself? I can give you her number?” Mina pulled out her phone. 

“O-Oh, okay if that’s okay with you” Sana awkwardly said, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

Mina giggled. “Yeah here” she punched Tzuyu's number in her phone and handed it back to her. “I’m sure she won’t mind”

Sana nodded and sent Tzuyu a quick text before putting the phone back into her pocket. “So, are you going to class?”

Mina nodded. “Yeah actually, I was heading there now”

“Oh well let me walk you to your class” Sana insisted. She wanted to know more about the two sisters since she found both of them to be intriguing. How could she not? They were both insanely gorgeous and there was this certain aura about them. 

Mina gave her a small thanks as they both walked together. “So do you guys stay at the dorms?” 

“Yeah we’re in section C, on the far right” 

“Oh really? Me and Jihyo are in section B, and Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung are in section A. That’s kinda funny right? ABC” Sana giggled. Mina only chuckled, finding Sana a little bubbly but cute. 

“How long have you all been friends?” 

“Oh we were all neighbours, so like forever? We all went to the same primary and high school and now the same uni. It’s a miracle we haven’t gotten sick of each other yet” 

Mina chuckled. “I know what you mean” Tzuyu and Mina have been together since the day Tzuyu was born and she swore she’d protect her sister no matter what. 

“You’re really close with your sister, aren’t you?”

Mina smiled. “I guess, so. I’d do anything for her. I know she might seem a little...strange, but she’s really just a kid at heart” 

Sana smiled. “Yeah she’s really cute” 

Mina looked at her and smirked. 

“I mean- your relationship is cute” Sana stammered. 

Mina giggled, pointing to her class. “That’s me. Thanks for walking with me, Sana” 

Sana waved to her goodbye before heading to the music room. While walking she got a text. 

Sana: [ Hey, Tzuyu it’s Sana! I got your number from Mina, I hope you don’t mind. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you’re free at 2 so that we can start practicing! lmk if you’re available!

(＠＾◡＾) ]

Tzuyu: [ ok ]

Though it was short and simple, it made Sana smile. She happily skipped the rest of the way. After about 20 minutes, Tzuyu walked into the room. Sana had been tuning her guitar and practicing the songs they were going to play. 

“Oh Tzuyu, you’re here” Sana smiled. 

Tzuyu nodded. “Yup” 

“I’m sorry, I called you here so early. My last class got cancelled. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything out of your schedule” 

“It’s fine” Tzuyu placed her bag on the floor and took a seat across from Sana. She realized after a few seconds that Sana had been staring at her. She cleared her throat. 

“Oh right! We should start practicing” Sana awkwardly chuckled. 

“I don’t have a guitar” 

“I had a feeling you might not, so here” Sana handed her a red and black Ibanez RG550. “It’s Chaeyoung’s. You can borrow it for now” Truthfully, Chaeyoung had put up a fight in handing her guitar over until Jihyo stepped in and threatened her to let Sana take it for Tzuyu to use. In her case was Sana’s purple G&L Tribute L2000. Tzuyu began tuning the guitar. Sana pulled out her computer to show her the songs. They were already recorded so Tzuyu would just have to listen and play them out. 

“Okay so the first song goes like this” Sana played the first track and Tzuyu listened to it then she slowly began mimicking the guitar notes she heard. This went on for about an hour before Sana decided to take a break. She thought she’d help Tzuyu learn one song each day but the younger girl was a fast learner and Tzuyu had almost mastered the whole song already. 

Sana grabbed her water bottle and took a swig. She offered Tzuyu some to which she declined. “So what’s your favorite genre of music?” She tried to initiate a conversation, not wanting to let the atmosphere turn awkward. Plus, she really wanted to know more about the girl and be her friend. 

Tzuyu shrugged. “I don't have a specific, I like what I like” 

Sana gulped. Tzuyu might not have said it seductively or flirty but she couldn’t help but find the taller girl very alluring. The way she would slightly drag her words in her deep voice, made Sana feel something inside. This made Sana unconsciously drop her bottle that rolled near Tzuyu’s foot. The younger girl went to pick it up, but Sana had noticed something on her shoulder. 

She glanced at her shoulder and gasped, she noticed a deep cut that looked like it must’ve come from some animal. 

“Tzuyu, what’s that on your shoulder?”

“It’s nothing” Tzuyu quickly picked up the bottle and gave it back to her. 

Sana frowned and scooted closer to the girl. “It doesn’t look like nothing” she barely even touched the latter’s shoulder before Tzuyu pulled away. 

“Do not touch me” Tzuyu almost growls which takes Sana aback, raising her hands defensively. After noticing Sana’s reaction, she felt a bit of guilt. “I'm- I’m sorry” she muttered before walking away. Luckily, Sana doesn’t follow her. Sana was surprised at her reaction but she didn’t want to read into it that much. The cut on her shoulder was worrying but Sana figures that Tzuyu must not want anyone to know. She hopes that whatever Tzuyu may be going through, she is safe and okay. She’ll just tell herself for now that the girl hates physical contact and likes her space. She also swears she saw Tzuyu’s eyes glowing red but maybe she’s just imagining things..

Tzuyu goes into the bathroom and starts to hyperventilate, she almost lost control back there and it frightened her. Luckily, the bathroom was empty right now 

Seeing Sana’s scared reaction snapped her back a bit, it’s not that she cares about the girl but she doesn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if she had an episode right there. She managed to calm herself down a bit by counting back to ten. Mina had thought her this and for the most part it worked. She glanced towards the mirror and saw someone staring at her. It was her own reflection but different. The person in the mirror had glowing red eyes, and scleras that were pitch black with blood trickling down their cheeks. 

“No..” Tzuyu whispered hands, trembling as she touched her own face. 

The figure in the mirror held an eerie smile and a silver crown on top of her head. She mouths the words “I’ve found you”

“No!” Tzuyu shouts before punching the mirror. The splitting image of herself in the mirror was too much. She tried telling herself that the person in the mirror wasn’t her and that it wasn’t real to calm herself down. Slowly looking up into the mirror she saw her reflection in between the cracks. This time it was normal. 

_It’s okay, Tzuyu. It’s okay. You’re not a monster_

Tzuyu washed her face and clenched her jaw. 

_You’ll never become that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls remember to stream Sana’s collab and Dubchaeng’s mv! 


	3. Three

_“Ah yes, I’ve finally found you, Tzuyu”. A booming voice said as they watched the girl through the mirrored ball. “It’s time to bring you home”_

After she had managed to calm down, Tzuyu went back into the practice room where Sana had been scrolling through her laptop. Normally, she’d just leave without an explanation but she felt guilty for scaring the older girl like that. 

“Sana” she looked up when Tzuyu said her name. She didn’t know the girl even knew her name or cared to even remember it but the way she said it made Sana internally swoon. She wanted to hear Tzuyu say it more and more.. 

“I’m sorry about that..” Tzuyu said after Sana had been staring at her. 

“O-oh it’s fine. I think we should end the session here. You’re probably tired” 

“I don’t get tired” 

“Ah really ? You must have a high stamina then” Sana was trying to make a joke but it came out the wrong way. Usually she’d be more confident with women but being around Tzuyu made her a stuttering fool. 

“You have no idea” Tzuyu smirked. She knew Sana found her attractive so she decided to tease her a bit. Sana became so red and flustered, Tzuyu wanted to laugh. She opted against it and put the guitar in the case and handed it over the older girl. 

“N-No you can take it with you” Sana said, trying to get her mind off what Tzuyu just said. “You can use it for practice at your dorm” 

Tzuyu just nodded and walked out of the room without saying goodbye, leaving a very flustered Sana. 

That night, Tzuyu had been on her bed practicing with Chaeyoung’s guitar, albeit she didn’t need any practice since she was basically a prodigy at it. She still found comfort in it and it was a way to relieve some of her stress. The wound on her shoulder had almost healed completely but the image she saw of herself in the bathroom bothered her greatly. Lately she hasn’t been as paranoid as before but with her episodes becoming more frequent, she couldn’t help but let her mind run wild sometimes. She had a mantra, something she came up with Mina, everyday she’d have to remind and tell herself _‘You’re not a monster. You will never be’,_ and to a certain extent, Tzuyu almost believed it but there was always someone at the back of her head telling her otherwise. 

Mina was on her bed, headphones on, watching some sleazy vampire film on her laptop. Over the years, she’s come to find the way humans perceive vampires as comical. They couldn’t be more wrong but there were a few stereotypes that were right; just a few though, not too many. Mina found it funny that they were regarded as myths and urban legends. “Hey Tzu, come watch this movie with me” 

Tzuyu seemed to be lost in thought, just staring out the window whilst strumming away the melodies on the guitar. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Tzuyu was silent for a while but then finally spoke.“Do you think that father knows where we are already?” She asked, her gaze never leaving the window.

Mina frowned. “Hey, stop that. You ask me all the time and my answer is always no. He’ll never find us. And if he somehow does then I’ll protect you. Okay?” 

Tzuyu finally looked at her and gave her a small smile. _If that day ever happens, I have to protect you and everyone.._ This would mean that her life was over, and she’d gladly give it up for her sister. 

Mina decided to change the topic and ask her what song she was playing. Tzuyu shrugged “I don't know, some song called Burning Hour. It’s the first song on the setlist and the first one Sana taught me” 

“Hmm.. it’s nice” 

“I guess so. Sana told me that she and the big eyes one usually write the songs together” 

“You mean Jihyo?” 

Tzuyu nodded. “Yeah that one” 

“Since when do you listen to people speak?” 

“I’m a good listener” Tzuyu grinned. 

Mina rolled her eyes and flicked her forehead. “Sure you are” she leaned back on her bed and tapped beside her. “Come one, watch this movie with me” Tzuyu got herself comfortable on Mina’s bed as the two watched the movie. It was a nice little distraction for a while from the tornado going inside Tzuyu’s mind. 

-

“I don’t get it, where did that whole “Vampires are afraid of garlic” even come from?” Tzuyu grumbled. She never particularly enjoyed vampire films but the one she watched with Mina was the worst. She never understood that stereotype and that was the one that bothered her the most. 

Mina chuckled. “Aren’t leeches afraid of garlic or something?” 

“Are you comparing us to leeches?” 

“What’s this about leeches?” Jeongyeon said as she came between the two, wrapping her arms around each of their shoulders. Tzuyu and Mina had been on their way to class. Jeongyeon and Sana had been walking together when they noticed the two.Tzuyu wiggled out of her embrace and Jeongyeon pouted. Sana felt a bit miffed seeing Tzuyu’s reaction towards Jeongyeon. Tzuyu had barely even reacted when she was touched, but when Sana grazed her shoulder she had a small outburst. 

“Hi Sana, Hi jeongyeon” Mina greeted. This snapped Sana out of her thoughts. 

“Good morning Mina and hello Tzuyu” she smiled. Tzuyu just gave a small head nod and walked towards their class. 

“Don’t we have the same class together right now?” Sana asked. Today was Wednesday and she remembers Mina and Tzuyu were sitting in one of her classes on Monday. 

“Oh you mean Women Studies? Are you in that class as well?” 

Sana nodded. 

“Well doesn’t that sound like a fun class?” Jeongyeon giggled. “Oh how I wish to learn about the studies of women” she sighed. 

“It’s not that kind of class” Mina chuckled. 

Sana rolled her eyes. “Never mind her. Don’t you have a calculus class to get to?” 

Jeongyeon looked at her Apple Watch and dramatically sighed. “Alas, I must go to learn about the wonderful world of mathematics. Adios” she said as she skipped away. 

“She’s a bit strange” Mina said.

“Much like your sister” Sana mumbled, but Mina had heard her perfectly. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing” Sana said. “So, anyway you’re coming to watch us perform on Saturday right?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I can’t wait to see my little Tzuyu in action” Mina grinned. Sana smiled, she too couldn’t wait for the day to come; for her to share that stage with the taller girl. 

Tzuyu was already seated and staring out the window when they arrived at class. Mina had insisted that Sana sit in the middle, which she gladly accepted. Who wouldn't want to be sandwiched by two incredibly beautiful women right? Tzuyu seemed to not be paying attention but whatever questions the professor asked her, she’d answer them with almost no hesitation; not even giving it a thought, Sana thought it was incredible. 

It was lunch time when the class ended and Sana had invited both of them for lunch but they declined saying that they had another class at that time. Thus, they parted ways. The next time Sana saw Tzuyu was for their practice session. The taller girl was always punctual, never once missing a minute or even a second. Eventually, that became their routine for the next couple of days. 

Each day after their classes, Sana and Tzuyu would practice in the music room. Sana tried to initiate conversation but Tzuyu would only reply to her with one word answers or sometimes even ignore her. But that was fine, because with Tzuyu’s help they were definitely going to win. Sana’s not even sure how she managed to find a replacement so fast, not to mention one who’s insanely skilled. So when the weekend finally rolled around, Sana was confident. She had to admit that she’d be sad when it’s over because then she wouldn’t have a reason to have some alone time with the girl. 

Jihyo had begged her friend, Gyuri, a fashion design major, to help style them for the big show. It only cost her selling out her bandmates as models to Gyuri so that she could try her designs on them whenever she wanted to. She had insisted that she’d never met a band whose members were all so extremely attractive; they could all be models. So here they were, all seated in the school’s design class, all waiting their turn. Mina had to drag Tzuyu by the ear for her to go.

Tzuyu was grumpily sitting on one of the stools with her arms crossed when Sana approached her with a can of coke. “Ah I don’t drink”

“You don’t drink coke?” 

“R..right coke” 

“Well is there any kind of drink you do like? I can see if the vending machine has any” Sana was about to leave before Tzuyu grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. “No it’s alright, I’m not thirsty” she didn’t want Sana to go and get another drink because she wouldn’t drink it as well. If it was Mina, she would readily chug it down. Mina was on the other corner talking to Jihyo while Tzuyu had been slumped into this corner. Sana had approached her because she felt like the girl looked tired. 

“O-oh okay” Sana said, Tzuyu’s fingers were extremely cold but yet her skin was soft. She let go of her and Sana sat down on the seat next to her. She opened the can of coke and began quietly sipping her drink. “Aren't you excited about tonight?” 

“Not exactly” Tzuyu was staring at the ground, kicking her feet. 

“Hmm well you will be when you hear all the cheers and applause just for you” 

“For me?” Tzuyu looked at her. 

“Well not just for you but for all of us. The feeling of being loved by many is indescribable. When you get on that stage you kind of lose yourself you know? Ahh I can’t explain it” Sana sighed. She noticed that Tzuyu was looking at her with an unreadable expression, before she finally turned away and said, “You seem quite passionate about this” 

“I am, well we all are. It’s been a dream of ours” 

“A dream?” 

Sana nodded. “Yeah a dream, a goal. Do you have any dreams?” 

Tzuyu tried to think about it but all she could really think about were all the nightmares she’d get, the images of her father taking her back or worse, hurting Mina. She shuddered. “No” 

“Wh-“ 

“Tzuyu!” Jihyo called out for her, making the girl look up. “It’s your turn” Jihyo pointed at Gyuri who had been waiting with a jacket in her hand. Tzuyu slowly walked up to the girl where she then led her into the changing room. About two minutes after, Tzuyu walked out, barely looking any different than she already was. Only her jacket and shoes were different. 

“Gyuri, she looks the same?” Jihyo questioned. 

“Hello, have you seen her? She’s like a walking goddess already, there was only so much I could do” Gyuri said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jihyo thought about it for a second but agreed. _She did have a point, oh well whatever_ “Who’s next?”

Once everyone was finished, they all hopped into Jeonyeon’s van to drive to the venue. The place looked like a high school auditorium that could maybe fit about a hundred people, max. There seemed to be a construction site next to it. They started setting up and doing some last minute practicing, Jihyo was happy with the way they sounded. After about an hour, people started piling in. The show would be starting in about half an hour. Pre-show nerves were starting to get to Jihyo. Though she was the leader and the front man of the band, she did get nervous before every performance. 

“Okay guys, huddle around” They all formed a circle and placed their hands together. Chaeyoung wasn’t playing tonight but she still put her hand in. Jihyo looked up to watch Tzuyu just staring at them. 

“Tzuyu, put your hand in the circle” Momo whispered. 

“I don’t want to” 

“Minaaaaa” Mina was backstage with them when she heard Jihyo whine, she already knew what that meant. Mina silently threatened her sister to go along. They already knew only Mina could make Tzuyu do whatever she wanted; well for the most part. Tzuyu reluctantly placed her hand on top of Sana’s, she felt the coldness in her hands yet again. But it was gone in a flash as they yelled “2wice, 2wice lets go” and threw their hands up. Jihyo felt less nervous now. Their ritual calmed her nerves. 

After a while, Mina headed to her seat in the crows, as the show was about to start soon. Jihyo had promised to get her the best seat in the house; a front row view where she wouldn't miss anything. 

Then the show started, 2wice was up first and like Tzuyu said, Burning Hour was first and it managed to captivate the crowd. Whilst up on the stage, Tzuyu tried to relate to what Sana was talking about earlier, but she felt nothing. Although she does think it was a bit nice to hear the crowd’s applause after. It was a nice little boost to her ego. The band they were competing against,Yes5, played after and they were also good as well. During their short breaks backstage they’d chat with each other while also telling a very nervous Jihyo that they’ll win. Jihyo was confident for the most part but she still had this part of her that was doubtful. 

For their second song they played a song that was more upbeat called, Nothing else I could do, which the crowd loved. It was now their third performance and they got on stage once again to perform, Love Me Anyways. This song was definitely even more upbeat than the last and she could see the crowd swaying away and enjoying even more than the last. But before she could fully enjoy the experience..

Tzuyu felt _it_..

There was something here, inside this building, amongst all these people. Her eyes flickered towards Mina who looked just as concerned as she did. Mina slightly got up from her seat to look around. Tzuyu scanned the crowd to see if she could see where exactly she had sensed the figure. Tzuyu closed her eyes and used her clairvoyance to try and find the figure, which she did. It was a demon like assumed but it was among the crowd, somewhere in the back row. The demons that could shapeshift were a lot more annoying to handle. The minute song ended, Tzuyu bolted backstage. She put the guitar on the stand and Chaeyoung quickly ran to it and wiped it down. Sana saw how Tzuyu’s mood shifted. 

“Hey Tzuyu, nice job ou-“ Sana tried to compliment the girl but Tzuyu walked right past her to get to Mina. Chaeyoung laughs seeing the interaction, while Sana just rolls her eyes at the small girl. She was kind of getting used to Tzuyu randomly ignoring her at times but it did sometimes make her feel sad. But Mina had told her once, to not take it too seriously. 

There was a small interlude, before both bands performed their last songs. Mina was backstage already as Tzuyu walked up to her. “I know where it is, come on” they were about to leave again when they felt _it again_ , they both stopped. They could sense another presence, one that was much stronger than the one that they previously felt. “No fucking way, there’s two of them?” Tzuyu groaned. This could not be happening right now. The sisters were both incredibly worried now because there’s two demons on the loose and there’s at least a hundred people in there.Tzuyu took a deep breath to try and use her clairvoyance again. She groaned when she couldn’t locate the other figure, that means that this demon was clever and strong. 

“What did you see?” Mina asked. 

“I saw-” Tzuyu held her shoulder and she suddenly felt an insane amount of pain just surge through her body and onto her shoulder where the mark was. 

“Tzuyu, are you okay? What is it?”

“I don’t know” She said through gritted teeth. She runs outside to prevent anyone from seeing how the wound was catching fire on all its own. “Oh my god what is that?” Mina said worriedly as she tried to cup the fire on her shoulder. 

Out of nowhere, they felt something straight towards them. With her fast reflex, she threw Mina and herself out of the way before it could hit them. The demon’s fist came smashing through the concrete, punching a hole through the wall of what seemed to be a storage room. Mina was pissed that another demon had ruined her night. They were becoming way too frequent for her liking. Usually, they’d encounter a demon once every few weeks or months but this was the second and now third time this week. “Alright, you wanna fight?” Mina cracked her knuckles, as the demon snarled at both of them “Let’s fight”. 

Meanwhile, Jihyo was backstage worrying where the fuck was Tzuyu. She kept biting her nails before Momo scolded her. “Sana can you please find Tzuyu? We’re on next!” 

“I know, I’ve been trying to call her and text her but she’s not picking up” 

Jihyo groaned and peeked through the curtains, noticing Mina wasn’t in her seat as well. “Oh no” she whined. Sana was calling out to her, hoping for a response. She checked the bathroom but it was empty. “Ugh where is she..” Sana mumbled to herself. She then thought about checking outside. She opened the back door, only hesitating a little when she heard something like a ‘pop’ sound. 

“Tzuyu?” She calls out and turns to her left, there she sees Tzuyu and Mina looking at the ground. She also sees a bit of smoke (?) leaving the ground, it seemed to have been coming from the ground itself. “What are you guys doing?” They both turn around to find Sana staring at them in a mix of surprise and confusion. Sana noticed there was a whole burned near Tzuyu’s shoulder. The taller girl quickly fixed her jacket, covering it. 

“Went out for a smoke” Tzuyu nonchalantly said as ran her fingers through her hair. She put her hands in her pockets and approached the older girl. “What do you need?” 

“You” Sana said with no hesitation. Mina snorted. “I-I mean we need you. We’re up next and Jihyo told me to get you” 

Tzuyu nodded and walked inside, while Sana let out the breath she was holding. Mina chuckled and patted her on the back. “Come on let's get you inside” 

“What were you two really doing out there?” Sana asked as they were walking back. 

“Taking a smoke” Mina hoped Sana wouldn’t press on further because then she’d have to use her power to erase her memory. Mina’s glad Sana didn’t notice the gaping whole in the building. Sana was skeptical and not entirely satisfied with that answer but dropped the topic as she had to get ready for their last song called, Too Many Friends. 

Tzuyu slung the guitar around her shoulder once again, trying to focus. She was an excellent multi tasker but knowing there was a demon around made her uneasy. She still could not pinpoint the exact location of the other demon. Luckily, the last performance was over before it even started and the crowd went wild. 2wice really was a little popular local band and this song was the epitome of upbeat. Sana knows that after this, Tzuyu’s going to have a lot of women and men clawing at her feet, hoping for even an ounce of her attention. She feels somewhat proud yet unsettled inside.

Tzuyu used her clairvoyance one more time, and then she saw it. The shadow of the demon was at the construction site. Tzuyu quickly left the stage yet again after the song was done. Sana ran towards her, “Tzuyu are you okay? Did you and Mina fight?”

Tzuyu stops and looks at her confusedly, “What?” 

“Well you both went outside and came back in a bit dirty, looking like you had a scuffle” 

Tzuyu sighed. “I can assure you, we did not. That would never happen” 

“Are you okay? You seem distracted” 

“I just.. really need to use the bathroom” Tzuyu said, she had to get to the building before the demon tried anything funny but Sana was relentless. 

“Oh well the bathroom’s down the hall” Sana pointed to the direction of the bathroom. She thought maybe Tzuyu just gets really antsy when she has to pee or something. She shrugged it off after Tzuyu walked away but noticed that the girl went outside the back door instead. Before she could follow her, Momo pulled her into a hug. “Can you believe this we’re really going to win” 

“You have a lot of faith in us” Chaeyoung said. 

“Are you kidding? You heard the crowd, they _love_ us” Momo giggled. “I’ve been saying we got this in the bag!” 

“Momo, please. Don’t jinx us” Jihyo said. 

“Oh come on Ji, you know it’s true” Jeongyeon said while rubbing their leader’s shoulder.”Right Sana?”

“Huh? Oh yeah of course!” Sana smiled and gave her two thumbs up. Sana was a bit distracted, she was thinking of Tzuyu when she saw how Mina also made a beeline towards the backdoor, both of them were being suspicious and she wanted to know what it was. But before she could move Jihyo called her to help her write the winning speech. She was supposed to prepare one days ago in case they won but she just never got around to it. She’d ask the other girls for help but Sana was her writing buddy who knew her best. Sana’s sure that whatever was going on between the two would be fine. 

Tzuyu made sure no one was following, and no one had seen her walk into the construction site. The building going up seemed like it was going to be at least a six floor building. There were only three levels that had been built so far. Tzuyu walked into the empty building, taking her claws out, ready to fight. 

What she didn't expect to see was Soyeon just standing there, with a smirk on her face. Tzuyu froze. _How..How could she be here? Why is she here?_

“Long time no see” Soyeon smirked, noticing Tzuyu’s reaction. “200 years to be exact hasn’t it? Guess it hasn’t been that long?” 

“H-How did you find me?” 

“Doesn’t matter. What matters now is that once I take you back your father’s going to up my rank. Isn’t that wonderful?” 

“You will do no such thing” Mina said as she held Tzuyu’s hand. She knew her sister was scared, she knew Tzuyu wouldn’t put up much of a fight because she’s afraid. Soyeon was one of her father’s ranked demons, which meant that she’d tell their father where they are. That was her biggest fear, the thing that terrorized her constantly. 

“Oh great, killing two birds with one stone” Soyeon said as she slowly walked closer. Mina pushed Tzuyu to get behind her. “And what makes you think that you can take both of us?”

“Oh please, I’m your father’s 14th ranked” Soyeon bragged. Though Soyeon was indeed a ranked demon, she was weaker than both of them combined. She knew this but she had to at least try. 

Mina laughed. “Exactly! You're not even in the top ten” 

Soyeon’s smirk faded as she ran towards both of them. Only disappearing as soon as she came close enough to them, it only took a second for Tzuyu to turn around when Soyeon appeared behind her and grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground, she used her head to scrape the floor. Mina jumped to tackle her but Soyeon saw it coming and shot bolts of fire in her direction. Tzuyu’s skin was peeling off of course and there was blood everywhere, but her skin was regenerating and healing just as fast. Soyeon had become distracted trying to fend Mina off when Tzuyu grabbed her by the hand and flung her across the room. Giving Mina a chance to attack the demon. When Tzuyu sat up, her face was already back to normal. She turned around to see Soyeon making a ring of fire around Mina to hoard her away. 

Luckily for Tzuyu, that trick wouldn’t work on her. Tzuyu’s own flames were blue and in one fast motion, she summoned her bow and arrow made of fire, she aimed it towards Soyeon’s hands and let it go. Blasting off one of her hands. Demons regeneration abilities weren’t as fast as vampire’s ones, so this definitely hurt Soyeon as she howled. This gave Mina an easy opening to give her a punch in the face, sending Soyeon flying. She gave the demon no time to get up before she tried grabbing her by the neck. Using her other hand, Soyeon pulled a little to the side and shot a fire bolt right at Mina, nearly grazing her in the face. Using her feet, she kicked Mina away. 

Soyeon tried getting up but Tzuyu flew and angrily pinned her to the floor. Soyeon stares at her in the eyes but doesn’t move. Soyeon gave her an opening, making it so easy just to kill her right then, and Tzuyu knows it. She knows she can kill her so fast and just be done with it; but she can’t. Mina also noticed it and she wished that Tzuyu could do it too. Soyeon sees the hesitation in her eyes and frowns “You’re such a disappointment” she says before she wraps Tzuyu’s legs with her thighs and flips them over. She raises her fist full of fire to punch the girl she currently had pinned down, but Mina came flying and kicked the girl off her sister, slamming her into the wall. “You okay?” Mina asked, helping Tzuyu up. 

“You two are so annoying” Soyeon said slowly standing up, her hand was slowly starting to regenerate. 

“You’re done, just give it up” Mina said. 

Soyeon laughed. “It doesn’t matter what you do to me because _he_ already knows” 

Tzuyu fist twitched. “Stop it” 

“Just give in Tzuyu, it’s inevitable” 

“Tzu-” Mina tried to hold her arm before Tzuyu’s eyes turned pitch black and flew straight at the demon. 

“Fin-” Soyeon managed to say before Tzuyu grabbed her by her face, picked her up and slammed her on the ground. She kept slamming her on the ground repeatedly. Tzuyu was trying so hard to remain in control but she was losing it. Mina watched as Tzuyu threw Soyeon around like a ragdoll. Not wanting her sister to lose it even more, Mina tackled her to the ground, making Tzuyu snap out of it. 

“Wha-What” Tzuyu tried to breathe. 

“it’s okay, it’s okay” Mina told her. She looked over to Soyeon’s body that had been beaten to a pulp, she knew the demon wasn’t dead as yet though. She walked over to the body that was now squirming. Tzuyu managed to slightly come out of her daze and walk over to where Mina was. With one look, Tzuyu placed her foot on Soyeon’s back while Mina grabbed her head. 

After finally having a small break, Sana remembered how she saw Tzuyu and Mina go out the back door. She went outside and saw no one, until she heard noises coming from the construction site. Maybe Tzuyu and Mina were in danger and needed help. Sana hesitantly walked towards the building, as the noises became louder. She hoped that it was just her imagination or that she was just hearing things, most importantly she hoped that both girls were safe. 

She slowly walked in and nothing could prepare her for what she had seen. Tzuyu’s foot was on a woman’s back while Mina literally yanked her head off the woman’s body as if it was nothing. She gasps and both girls look back at her. _Uh oh_

But before Sana could scream, Tzuyu appears in front of her and places her thumb on the latter’s forehead before whispering an “I’m sorry”. Sana’s body falls limp in Tzuyu’s arms. Tzuyu carefully placed her down on the ground before returning to where Mina and Soyeon’s body was. Mina heals the head by the hair while Soyeon had been spewing profanities at her. Tzuyu used some of the wood nearby and used her fire power to set it on fire. 

“H-He knows where you are! He’s coming for you both! You’ll regret it! The day of darkness is approaching and there’s nothing you can do to stop it! He’s coming-'' Soyeon's decapitated head kept repeating, until Mina threw her head into the fire. She then kicked her body into the fire as well. 

Tzuyu didn’t have the time to process what Soyeon was saying before they heard sirens coming nearby. “Let’s go” Mina said. Tzuyu picked up Sana’s unconscious body in her arms and ran away, along with Mina following closely behind. 

Meanwhile Jihyo was freaking out, Sana and Tzuyu weren’t back and then they finally announced the winners. Low and behold 2wice won. The remaining members all clambered up on stage, Jihyo would have to worry about them another time. She gave the winning speech and then they were presented with their huge 5k check as the crowd roared, drowning out the sounds of the sirens. Jihyo stood there, smiling and waving wondering where the fuck those two were. 


	4. Four

Sana slowly opened her eyes, her head was throbbing and her throat was dry. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get her glasses on the table beside her bed, where she usually keeps it. Noticing that she felt nothing, she turned to her head a little only to be met with Mina sleeping on the next bed. She then noticed that the walls look different.. _Wait.. this isn’t my room_

She looked towards the door and noticed Tzuyu sitting on the floor, knees to her chest with her back leaning against the bed andher eyes closed. _Oh my god_

She sat up and tried to get out of the bed but her head was dizzy that as the moment she tried to take a step, she felt herself falling forward, then felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist. “You’re always so clumsy” Tzuyu muttered as she gently guided Sana back down on the bed to sit. 

“Oh Sana, you’re awake” Mina said as she was now sitting up on her bed. 

“Wha-why am I here?” She winced and held her head. “And why is my head pounding?”

“Well.. what do you remember?” Mina asked carefully. 

Sana tried to remember the events of yesterday but it was as if something was missing. She furrowed her brows, “The last thing I remember was following Mina outside. After that I can’t seem to remember anything else. That’s weird” 

“Yeah so weird” Tzuyu flatly uttered.

“Can any of you tell me what happened and why am I here?” 

Mina and Tzuyu looked at each other as if they were mentally saying something. Sana felt nervous, after a few seconds she gasped and looked at Tzuyu. “D-did we..?” 

“Did we what?” 

“Uhm nevermind” Sana said as she looked at Tzuyu’s clueless reaction. Mina wanted to laugh at both of them for being awkward clueless idiots. She cleared her throat, “No what happened was you got so drunk you blacked out and Tzuyu carried you here” 

“Why here and not my dorm?” 

Tzuyu shrugged. “I didn’t know where it was” 

“Oh you could’ve asked Jihyo or the others” 

“We didn’t want to bother them you know? Besides Tzuyu didn’t mind you sleeping on her bed, right?” Mina said. 

“Well..” Tzuyu squeaked but Mina shot her glare to which the girl nodded her head. “The floor was nice”

Sana wanted to ask a few more questions but Mina wanted to change the topic as quickly as possible. “Hey are you hungry? Tzuyu and I are going to get some breakfast, isn’t that right Tzu?” She grabbed the younger girl by the wrist and pulled her towards the door. 

“Oh but I’m not-“

“We’ll be right back you stay there” Mina as they walked out. 

“Hungry.” _Well alright then_

Sana can’t believe she spent the night here in their dorm room. She can’t believe she slept with Tzuyu being mere inches away from her. She can’t believe she slept on Tzuyu’s bed.. Tzuyu’s bed.. she could feel her cheeks getting red. She grabbed her pillow and took a sniff; it smelt like the taller girl. _Okay Sana, you’re acting like a creep right now.._ she put the pillow down and rubbed her arms. 

With both sisters gone, she had a chance to look at the room. Mina’s side of the room was filled with books and papers that were a bit unorganized. Her walls had a few posters of bands she’s never heard of. There were also a few pictures of Tzuyu and her on her bulletin board. In the pictures Tzuyu was either half smiling or had a expresionless face on with a pose; it was cute. 

Tzuyu side of the room was also filled with books but hers were arranged in a neat manner. Not one book or paper was out of place.

In contrast to Mina's wall, Tzuyu’s was empty. She did notice one sole Polaroid picture of Mina and Tzuyu pinned to the wall. The picture seemed to have been taken at a Halloween party or something because they were dressed similarly to how people would dress back in the 80’s. The one thing that stood out was how happy Tzuyu looked in the photo. She had the biggest smile on her face, and Sana felt her heart clench. She’d love to see Tzuyu smile like that, at least once. She’d love to make Tzuyu smile like that.. 

Sana didn’t hear the girls come in, Tzuyu caught her staring at the photo. She put the cold coffee can to her cheek to which Sana yelped. “Ugh.. you scared me” 

“I brought you a bagel and some donuts and Tzuyu got you coffee” Mina said as she set the food on the desk. Tzuyu stared at her while handing her the can. 

“Thanks..” Sana said as she nervously opened the can and took a sip. 

“I also got you this” Tzuyu said as she handed her a bag. 

“Pills?” Sana asked curiously. 

“You said your head hurts” 

“Oh right, thank you Tzuyu” Sana thought that was super sweet. 

Mina offered her some food after she had drank the pills which gave in and began eating. Sana had wondered why the two weren’t eating along with her and when she asked Mina said they ate on the way back. Tzuyu sat down next to Sana on her bed and grabbed her book. She leaned back down on the wall and crossed her legs. She wanted Sana to leave more than anything because she wanted to talk to Mina. They only had a small conversation when they went to buy the food and last night when they brought her to the dorm they didn’t really discuss it because Sana was in the room sleeping. 

After a small while of talking to Mina, Sana decided it was time to leave. The pill had worked, but it had also made her a bit tired and she didn’t want to sleep on Tzuyu’s bed again even though it was so comfortable.. 

“Well, I’m going to go. I need to go back to my dorm and Jihyo’s probably worried and my phone’s dead” She said as she stood up. “Thank you both for taking care of me” she said with a smile. 

“Oh it’s no problem. Tzuyu will walk you out” Mina said and Tzuyu gave her a look from behind the book. But Mina threatened her with her eyes again, she hated when her sister did that. 

“Oh no it’s fine I can get there my-“ 

“No no Tzuyu will walk you! Right Tzu?” 

Tzuyu sighed and stood up and walked out the door without saying a word. Mina motioned for Sana to follow her and Sana smiled and bid her goodbye. She skipped a little to catch up with Tzuyu. They were walking in silence for a few minutes, nearing her dorm room before Sana said, “You didn’t have to come all the way with me” 

“It’s no problem” Tzuyu had her hands in her pockets, she was looking around.

“Do you know if we won the competition? 

Tzuyu shrugged. “Dunno” 

Well she hopes they did but she’d find out soon since they were already there. 

“Well here’s my stop. Thanks again for everything”

“I didn’t do anything”

”Well you carried me to safety when I blacked out and you guys fed me and you gave me the pills and-“ she rambled. 

”Sana” Tzuyu said as she stepped closer. She just really wanted to leave so that she can go and talk to Mina. “Didn’t I say it was no problem?” 

“R-right but still I-“ 

“I am going to leave now. Bye” Tzuyu said as she walked off. 

“Okay” she mumbled and opened the door. Jihyo wasn’t there when she walked in. She immediately put her phone to charge. She sat on her bed and stretched her arms before lying down. She fell asleep thinking of a certain tall girl. 

Tzuyu walked back almost immediately, Mina was just coming out of the bathroom when she walked in. 

“Finally! we need to talk” 

Mina sighed. “About?” 

“What do you mean ’about’? You heard what Soyeon said” Soyeon’s words kept ringing in Tzuyu’s head all night. She felt so uneasy. She wanted to discuss it with her sister last night but she didn’t want to do it with Sana sleeping like a foot away. “Father knows where we are, he has to!” She pacing back and forth across the room and although Mina was worried about that as well, she didn’t want Tzuyu to freak out and worry about it. 

“Tzuyu, calm down. You know she could be bluffing. Plus, we killed her already” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down. She’s a ranked demon, in all our years of running, we’ve never encountered a ranked demon. He has to know where we are. We have to leave” 

“We just settled down here- Tzuyu stop” 

“No! He already knows where we are, he's going to come here and take us back. He’s going to come here to take me back! We need to leave” Tzuyu was beginning to hyperventilate, her pace became quicker and her eyes were frantic. Mina hated seeing her sister like this; so paranoid. 

“Tzuyu please.. he doesn’t know where we are. She just got lucky and stumbled upon us. But we took her out just in time. Please you don’t have to worry” Mina said as she tried to stop her sister from moving around. Which didn’t help because Tzuyu was much stronger. 

“Look if he knew where we were he’d already be here. You know this! The minute he found us he’d come immediately. You know he’s not the type to wait around” 

Perhaps what Mina was saying made some sense to Tzuyu but she was still uneasy about it all. She could feel that there was some truth in Soyeon’s words. It made her angry, she was angry at Soyeon and Mina and at her father. She’d wish the constant paranoia would just end. She hated feeling so weak, she knew she was. Mina would never understand her constant turmoil inside her head, which upset her.

She spent hours sitting on her bed, staring out the window, lost in thought. Mina knew her sister was upset, because she had been ignoring her for a while. Mina had even left the room for a couple of hours to give her some space. Even after returning, Tzuyu was still in the same position as before, she hadn’t even moved an inch. She was a bit glad that Tzuyu hadn’t tried to harm herself or had lost control. But she hated seeing her so upset. “Hey, come on. Jihyo texted me saying they want to celebrate” 

But she got no response. 

“It’ll do you some good, to clear your head. It’ll be a nice distraction” 

Tzuyu gripped the sheets of her bed. “I’m not going”

“Tzu-” 

Tzuyu shot her a glare, with her eyes glowing red. She knew not to disturb the girl even more, she didn’t want her to get more upset and lose control again. She sighed and muttered an ‘okay’. She grabbed her coat and told her sister that she would come back soon, but got no reply. _Tzuyu.._

_Sana walked into the pitch black room, she’s not sure why but something, someone was calling her in. Her feet moved on its own as she walked into the abyss, not sure where she’s heading. Then suddenly she hears a shriek, and she covers her ears and crouches down. She closes her yes but what good does that do? She’s already engulfed into the darkness. She hears a sob, and stands up. She’s not sure why she’s following the sound but then she sees it, a small light in the distance. She picks up her pace and sprints towards the light as the crying grows louder. On the corner of her eye, she sees another light and a figure on her knees. She feels somewhat drawn to it. Abandoning her own light she moves towards the figure. She gets close and closer as she hears the silhouette calling her name. She nears the light and sees the figure crouching down gnawing down on something, on someone. Unable to move away or speak with tears seeping through her eyes, she saw the figure stand up. Only then was she able to see what the figure had been gnawing on, or.. who. It resembled Mina, but her torso was almost gone. She couldn’t move, and when the figure turned around, she felt her lungs give out. The figure who had been doing that to Mina, it was Tzuyu.. with her mouth and hands full of blood and her eyes glowing red. She walked closer to Sana, changing her name before she could-_

”Sana!”

Sana jolts up awake and feels her cheeks wet with tears. She wipes them as she looks at Jihyo who’d been watching her with a curious expression. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just a bad dream..” Sana sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. That dream felt _too_ realistic and wondered what it meant. Why would she dream of something like that? She tried shaking the thoughts away. 

Jihyo handed her some water. “Where were you last night? I texted you and called you” 

“My phone was dead, I’m sorry and about last night.” she took a sip, “I’m not sure but somehow I ended up in Tzuyu’s bed” 

“WHAT?!” 

Sana quickly realized how that sounded. “Wait, no no no. I woke up in Mina and Tzuyu’s room” 

“With Tzuyu” 

Sana rolled her eyes. “No! Mina was there too” 

“Oh so like a threesome?” 

“No!”

Jihyo laughed, “I’m just messing with you” 

“Ugh you’re so annoying” Sana was flustered at the thought of having a threesome with the two sisters. 

“So how exactly did you end up there?” 

Sana shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure but I think I passed out after drinking too much and the girls took me to their dorm since they didn’t know our dorm number” 

“You were drinking? Before they even announced the winners?” 

“I think?” Sana scratched her head. “My mind’s a little fuzzy. But speaking of the winners,did we win?” 

“What do you think?” 

“Yeees?” 

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “Of course we won!” 

Sana beamed “oh my god” 

“I mean we had it in the bag already” 

Sana scoffed. “Yeah and you’re the one who was the most nervous” 

Jihyo shrugged, “Well whatever. We should all celebrate! Properly this time, without you ditching us to go drink somewhere else” 

Sana ignored Jihyo’s comment, “Yes! I’ll text the girls” she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. “We should invite Tzuyu and Mina too” 

Jihyo smirked. “Sure, she did help us win” she knew the real reason why her best friend wanted the tall girl to be there, and she herself kinda wanted to see Mina as well too. Jihyo texted Mina and immediately got a response saying that she’d have to take a rain check, as Tzuyu was feeling a bit under the weather, but that she was fine. That made Sana worried, which made her text Mina if everything was indeed fine. Mina assured her that Tzuyu really was fine which eased her worries. Sana tried texting Tzuyu but got no response. Not that she had been expecting anything really. 

Mina was sitting on one of the rooftops of the school, just watching over the campus. She was close enough to sense Tzuyu, in case anything happened. She was lost in her thoughts as well. She thought about everything that happened the last few days and pondered on Tzuyu’s decision to leave. A part of her agreed with her sister that maybe they should indeed leave but another big part of her wanted to stay; she was tired of running. She thought of Soyeon’s last words and hoped it wasn’t true.. 

Mina’s not sure how long she was up there for. She decided to go back down and see if Tzuyu maybe wanted to talk. When she entered the room, Tzuyu was laying down on her bed with her face to the wall. Mina sighed, sensing that her sister still didn’t want to talk. She got ready for bed and hoped tomorrow would be a better day. 

The morning came and it was time for school again, both sisters got ready in silence. Tzuyu’s mind was clouded and she didn’t want to speak to Mina right now, or anyone else for that matter. The two walked side by side on the campus in silence, went to their classes in silence, until Mina started getting tired of it. 

“Tzu..” Mina tried to grab her by the arm but Tzuyu yanked it away. She knows how annoyingly sulky her sister could be. Tzuyu walked away to try and get her mind off things. 

“Hey Mina” Jihyo said. They were all walking towards the two sisters who they saw from afar. 

“What’s up with her?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“Yeah, she’s brooding a lot more than she usually does” Jeongyeon said. 

“She’s..” Mina looked at her walk off and sighed, she hated when Tzuyu would be like this. She knew her sister was worried and she just wanted her to relax. “She’s just going through some stuff but she’s fine. She just needs some space” 

Sana frowned. She wanted to go after the taller girl but she was afraid that perhaps Tzuyu wouldn’t want to talk to her. They weren’t close to begin with at all but if Tzuyu was upset, Sana wanted to make sure she’d be okay. 

“Do you wanna go check on her?” Chaeyoung whispered next to Sana. She saw how Sana watched her leave.

Sana flinched, “Wha-What makes you say that?” 

Chaeyoung folder her arms and scoffed, “You're so obvious it hurts” 

“I don’t know what you’re saying” Sana mumbled. 

Before Chaeyoung could reply Jihyo had told them they had chosen a place to have dinner tonight. Since, Mina and Tzuyu missed last night’s celebration. Mina hesitantly agreed to it after they all backed her into a corner. After a few minutes of the group talking, Sana wanted to go and find Tzuyu just to make sure she was okay. She somehow managed to slip away, telling Jihyo she forgot something at the dorm and she’d be right back. But Mina and Chaeyoung watched her go into the opposite direction. 

Tzuyu was in the music room. She felt a bit calm in there, just drowning herself into the music. She was playing a couple songs on the piano. 

“There you are...” Sana walked in after Tzuyu looked at her. She hesitated whether to sit next to the girl or not but Tzuyu scooted over a little. Tzuyu wanted to be alone for the most part but she still made way for her to sit next to her on the piano seat. 

“What’s that piece called?” Sana asked as she put her bag down and sat next to the girl. 

“It’s called Comptine d’un autre été, it’s from a film” Tzuyu began playing bits of the song again.

“It’s beautiful.. but sad..” Sana noticed the girl’s mood was far more glum than she usually was. 

“How did you know I was in here?”

“I don’t know, I guess I had a hunch?” Sana giggled.

“Hmm.. you said ‘there you are’ were you looking for me?” 

“I mean, I guess so..” Sana trailed off. 

“Why?” Tzuyu’s eyes were glued to the keys and Sana was wondering why Tzuyu was basically interrogating her. 

“I don’t know.. I just.. I just wanted to see you” Tzuyu stopped playing and looked at her with an unreadable expression. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Tzuyu looked back down at the keys. Those few seconds felt like hours for Sana. It’s strange, after the dream she had the day before, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl. 

“Are you okay?” She managed to say. 

Tzuyu nodded. “Why do you ask?”

“You seem out of it.. more than usual at least” 

Tzuyu looked up and out the window. “I am fine” 

Sensing that Tzuyu didn’t want to talk about whatever was going on with her right now, Sana decided to change the subject. “Can you teach me to play something?”

Tzuyu looked at her, “What do you want to learn?” 

“I don’t know, you decide for me. I just want to learn at least one song” 

She wondered why Sana didn’t just ask her friend Jeongyeon who played the keys, if she really wanted to learn. But then again teaching Sana would be a nice little distraction so Tzuyu decided why not.. 

“Okay well you can start first by this..” and then she played the first two notes of Porz Goret. _Another sad song.._

That’s how the two spent their evening, with Tzuyu teaching her how to play the song and Sana listening attentively until her stomach started rumbling. Which Sana was embarrassed about, to which Tzuyu assured her it was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“That reminds me, since we won we’d all planned to celebrate! You should come, I mean you did help us a lot to win and besides, you guys missed last night’s celebration..” 

“Celebrate?” 

“Yeah you know with food and drinks, Mina said she’d be there and now I’m inviting you” 

Tzuyu wasn’t really interested in celebrating anything, she wanted to go back to her room and never leave but if Mina said she’d go then she figured she’d go as well. She knew Mina was nearby last night and didn’t go with them, she could feel it. She wasn’t mad at her sister per se; she was mostly mad at herself. 

“Okay”

“Great!” Sana smiled. “I’ll text Jihyo and Mina to let them know we’ll meet them there” 

Tzuyu nodded and put her coat on. Then the two walked towards the nearby bar off of campus, with Sana telling her how much she loved watching the sun set. Tzuyu didn’t understand the appeal, as a matter of fact she hated when the sun set because that would mean the night would come in and the night=darkness. 

“Oh Sana!” Jeongyeon waved at them as they noticed the two enter the bar. They walked over to the group. 

“You two came together” Momo said as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Oh we-”

“Yes” Tzuyu said and sat down next to Chaeyoung. They all looked at her in surprise, as she rarely spoke to any of them. Sana sat on the chair beside her while Mina stared at her sister, to see if she was okay. But Tzuyu never looked in her direction, Sana could feel something was wrong between the two. The group had carried on with their drinking and eating, they all told stories and laughed together. 

Tzuyu had gotten up and murmured, “bathroom” before standing up and leaving. Mina said she had to go as well and followed her sister inside. 

“Tzuyu-” Mina started, but Tzuyu cut her off. 

“If one more thing like that ever happens again, we’re leaving. Immediately” Tzuyu said sternly. Mina knew how serious she was and she nodded and said okay. Tzuyu was the one who was suffering the most and all she really wanted was for her sister to live her life without worries but that was impossible. For now, she’d respect Tzuyu’s decision. 

She pulled her in for a hug, “I’m sorry Tzuyu” 

Tzuyu nodded and hugged her back. 

When the two returned to the table, Momo and Jeonyeon had been competing on who could eat the most fries, while Chaeyoung cheered them on and Jihyo scolded them. Sana saw the two sisters looking more relaxed after coming back and she was glad. 

“Hey you know what would be fun? If we all took a trip to my uncle’s mountain spa resort” Jeongyeon suggested, she was tipsy already. 

“Oh yeah! We haven’t been there in years!” Momo agreed. 

“No, no. I’m pretty sure your uncle hates us after we accidentally almost burned down the place” Jihyo said. 

‘You guys really did that?” 

Chaeyoung nodded. “But it was really Sana’s fault that happened” 

“Momo was the one that tripped me!” 

“Okay! Look, it doesn’t matter. That was years ago and we’re older now and much more responsible” Jeongyeon said. Tzuyu thought that Sana was still clumsy so she didn't know what Jeongyeon was saying. “Come on guys, it’ll be fun” 

In the end, they all agreed to go. Tzuyu was reluctant, but Mina had agreed so she had to go as well. They would leave Friday evening and spend the whole weekend there. 

So when Friday came around, they all drove a van to the spa. Since it was late in the evening, they were tired and so they’d sleep in for tonight. They played a quick game of Rock Paper Scissors to decide who rooms with who. In the end, Sana, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would stay in one room while the rest in the next room. 

Tzuyu could hear the soft snores coming from Chaeyoung. She knew both girls were asleep, and so she played along with sleeping as well. That was until she sensed something. Something was nearby. Tzuyu wanted to groan. These were becoming far too frequent and Tzuyu didn’t like it. She sneakily got out of bed, and walked outside towards the direction of where she could feel the thing was. She used her speed to quickly arrive to see what it was, and it was in fact a demon like she had thought. It was more demons they were encountering than any other creature. But, she didn’t want to let her mind wonder. Instead she summons her flaming bow and arrow and tries to get the demon’s attention by letting one go, which works. The demon spots her and runs after her. She could stay and fight the demon here, away from everyone else but knowing she can’t really kill it, she runs back near the cabin, in hopes of Mina sensing it so that she’ll come out and kill it instead, and it works! As soon as they arrive near the outside, Mina opens her eyes. 

She sneaked out of her room and went outside where she saw Tzuyu fighting a demon. Out of nowhere, she feels another one coming from behind to attack. While Tzuyu was wrestling with the other one, she was going to deal with this one. 

Sana’s not sure what time it is when she woke up, but the noises outside were becoming too loud for her to ignore; she’s always been a bit of a light sleeper. She sat up and looked around the room. She noticed that Tzuyu wasn’t in bed. Wondering where the girl was, Sana got up and went outside. She walked through the hallways trying to see if she could find her. On her way towards the lounge, she heard the ruckus outside became louder. Afraid that Tzuyu might be out there and in trouble, she carefully opened the back door and a wave of deja vu hit her as she saw Tzuyu and Mina fighting with someone? _No there’s two people_

Sana can’t see clearly until she hears one of them snarl, she gasped as she took a good look at who they were fighting, they didn’t resemble humans at all. _What the fuck_

She looked away and put her back towards the door, trying to calm her erratic heart. _What the fuck was that._ Images of her dream suddenly flashed through her mind. She tried to steady her breathing, thinking maybe she was dreaming again but when she looked back, Mina and Tzuyu were towering over her behind the door. _Fuck._ She tried to back away but ends up tripping and falling. 

“Sana.. what exactly did you see?” Mina carefully asked.

Sana was speechless, she was too afraid to even say anything and so many things were running through her mind. _Was this even real?_

Tzuyu frowned seeing Sana’s reaction, she whispered to her sister “I’ll just erase her memories again” 

But Sana had heard it. “Erase my memories? Again?! When did you even do it the first time??” 

“That doesn’t matter. I’m going to erase them” Tzuyu said, taking a step closer. 

“Wait, am-am-I dreaming?” 

“Yes” Tzuyu said flatly and took a step even closer. 

“No please wait! Please don’t erase my memories” 

Tzuyu crossed her arms. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

“I-I-I don’t know” Sana stammered. “What were those things out there?” 

“Oh.. those were demons” Mina said casually. 

“A demon?” Sana was having a hard time processing whatever the fuck Mina had just said. “But if those things were demons.. the-then what are y-you?” Sana asked, looking between the two. 

“I guess you could say, we’re vampires” Mina casually said. 

“W-What? But-but vampires aren’t real” 

“Oh but demons are more believable than vampires?” 

“B-but-“ 

In a split second Tzuyu was next to with her fangs out and her eyes glowing red. She whispered in her ear with a smirk, “Do you want me to suck you, so that you’ll believe me?” 

Sana shivered. Tzuyu could see how she flinched and how much she’s trembling. She laughs at the shaking girl. “Okay, time to erase your memory now” Tzuyu said as she raised her hand towards Sana’s head. 

“W-wait!” Sana grabbed her wrist. “Please don’t do this. I believe you!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just erase your memory of the last minutes where you saw all that” 

“No please” Sana begged as she clasped her hands together. She was sobbing. 

Sana’s on the floor crying and begging them not to erase her memory. Mina always had empathy for humans and to some extent Tzuyu had too, so seeing Sana like this for the second time made her feel really bad. Tzuyu knew it was up to her whether to trust Sana or not, Mina wouldn’t interfere if she decided against. She looks at her one last time before groaning. She’d have to test her, like how she'd test all the humans that tried to get close to them. 

She sighed and said “Okay, I won’t erase your memories. But you have to promise to not tell anyone about this” 

Sana was somewhat relieved, “Yes, yes I promise” she held out her pinky for Tzuyu to hold. The tall girl simply stared at her finger and said, “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

Sana giggled through tears and sniffed. She was still scared but wanted to keep her memories; she wanted to remember what she saw that night. “You’re supposed to hold it with your pinky. 

“Oh” Tzuyu looked at her hand and then stuck out her pinky. She seemed hesitant about grabbing it, even looking back at Mina who had a small encouraging smile. Sana took the initiative to grab her pinky with her own and said “I promise”. Her heart was beating fast but she wasn’t so sure if it’s because she was still scared.


End file.
